Hazme el favor
by NatYazii
Summary: Bella tuvo un pasado doloroso con Jacob, decide empezar de cero y después de curar las heridas de su pasado matrimonio decide ser madre soltera y comienza la búsqueda por el padre de su bebe "Edward Masen"
1. Pasado

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la histotria es mia.

Esta es mi primera historia, soy una novata espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Para la proxima tratare de hacer mas largos los capitulos y disculpen las faltas ortograficas.

* * *

**Hazme el Favor**

Bella POV

**Cap 1**

**Pasado**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 26 años, soy divorciada y actualmente vivo en Phoenix. Llevo una vida corriente, soy maestra en una escuela primaria y enseño el quinto grado y estos son chicos simplemente espectaculares. Vivo sola en un apartamento en la ciudad y siento que las heridas que fueron hechas en el pasado están empezando a sanar. Pero desde hace algunos meses tengo el deseo de convertirme en madre.

Me crié en Forks un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra en Washington, allí vivía con mis padres: Charlie, que es el jefe de policía y René, es ama de casa y le encanta organizar todos los festivales que se celebran en el pueblo.

Tuvo una vida muy feliz con ellos y mis padres todavía están juntos son como mi modelo a seguir. Tenia en grupo de amigos, nos conocemos desde que estamos en pañales Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric y mi mejor amiga Angela que todavía nos mantenemos en contacto, bueno vive a dos calles de mi apartamento con su esposo Eric y siempre almorzamos juntas. Cuando empecé la secundaria conocí a Jacob y me gusto mucho y fuimos novios toda la secundaria yo lo amaba y en esos días de secundaria él también lo hacia, luego de la graduación fuimos a la misma universidad, los dos becados y tengo buenos recuerdos de esa época, tiempo después los dos nos graduamos y el se convirtió en un famoso jugador de futbol americano, así que el dinero dejo de ser un problema para nosotros y le acomodo a nuestros padres y nosotros nos fuimos a vivir juntos en un apartamento muy lujoso, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo porque en realidad me gustan las cosas sencillas y no gastar y despilfarrar el dinero, pero así es Jacob le justa sentirse que él es mejor que los demás y que todo lo puede. Para ese tiempo ya tenis 22 años y empecé a trabajar en una pequeña escuela, me gustaba mucho y Jacob siempre insistió en que no trabajara pero me gusta sentirme independiente. Entonces en una noche de pasión sin protección yo me quede embarazada y a Jacob esto no le gusto nada porque decía que eso no le ayudaría con su imagen como deportista pero lo acepto porque yo no pensaba abortar y nuestros padres nos hicieron casarnos lo que siempre quise pero no de esta manera quería que él fuera el que tomara la decisión y saliera de su corazón pero bueno. Nos casamos y todo cambio Jacob ya no me tocaba y me trataba muy mal, ya no era cariñoso conmigo, era cínico y arrogante me trataba como su empleada, ya casi tenia tres meses y apenas se me notaba un pequeño bulto. Un día estaba dando clases y sentí un dolor horrible y note que estaba sangrando y me preocupe por mi bebe, llamaron a emergencias y me llevaron al hospital al llegar me examinaron he hicieron unos exámenes y me dijeron que todo apuntaba a un aborto espontáneo, en ese momento el mundo se me vino encima y sentí que algo dentro de mi corazón moría.

Jacob no se encontraba en la ciudad cuando sucedió mi aborto ese día temprano se fue a Florida porque tenían un juego el fin de semana, llego tres días después con muchas flores y regalos diciendo que todo estaría bien y que las cosas pasan por alguna razón que en otro momento podrías volver a intentarlo y que él también se sentía triste. Me alegre un poco porque al parecer a Jacob le había hecho ilusión tener al bebe.

Jacob volvió a ser cariñoso conmigo y las cosas volvieron a ser como antes de mi embarazo. Hasta que un día escuche una conversación de Jacob silenciosamente levante el teléfono del vestíbulo el estaba en la cocina.

Sí, Bella esta mucho mejor, ya ni habla del bebe solo en las noches cuando duerme tiene pesadillas.

Me imagino que pasaran después de un tiempo. Era James el mejor amigo de Jacob.

Todo volverá a ser como antes, ya que me deshice de ese estorbo en mi vida, dijo Jacob.

Bella nunca sabrá que no fue un aborto provocado por las pastillas que le diste pero no te sientes culpable, le respondió James.

No, ese mocoso solo iba a quitar mas atención de la que Bella me da, ella es solo para mi y un bebe no iba a cambiar eso, además no quiero tener hijos, dijo Jacob con burla en la voz.

Colgué el teléfono y me fui al cuarto a llorar y empecé a empacar mis maletas, esto no se iba a quedar así el mato a nuestro bebe como si nada estaba loco que inhumano. Y recuerdo que en la mañana me dio una pastilla que según él me ayudaría con las nauseas y yo de idiota e ingenua me la tome y eso fue lo que mato a mi bebe. Jacob entro al cuarto y en ese momento quise matarlo le empecé a lanzar cosas y golpearlo.

Que te sucede te has vuelto loca acaso, deja de estar lanzando cosas, grito Jacob esquivando lo que le lanzaba.

Tu animal, asesino, inhumano, troglodita mataste a mi bebe, le dije con coraje gritando y golpeándolo.

Ya que lo sabes para que negarlo, crees que no me di cuenta que escuchabas mi conversación con James, pero lo hice porque te amo, dijo arrogante.

Porque me amas matas a un ser que crecía dentro de mi y que amaba mas que a mi vida, eso no es amor estas enfermo y quiero el divorcio y voy a hacer que te metan preso a ti por matar a tu propio hijo, amenace

El informe medico dice que fue espontáneo, esas pastillas fueron muy efectivas, no vas a lograr nada, se burlo

Canalla no te quiero ver mas nunca en mi vida y quiero el divorcio no quiero saber mas nada de ti idiota enfermo, salí de allí.

Fui directo al aeropuerto y Jacob no sabia lo que le esperaba tal vez no encontraron nada de residuo de esas pastillas en mi sistema pero grabe su confesión. Llamé a mis padres y les dije que iba de vuelta a casa ellos y que no se alarmaran que les explicaría todo cuando llegara.

Al llegar a Forks mis padres me recibieron y me empezaron a bombardear con preguntas diciéndome que Jacob los había llamado y les había dicho que yo les diría que él había matado a nuestro hijo que estaba loca y que me internaran en un manicomio, porque no me sorprendía. Yo les conteste tranquila.

Papas todo lo que ha dicho Jacob es verdad menos la parte de que este loca, les dije.

Pero Bells eso es descabellado Jacob quería al bebe, dijo mi madre

No, él no lo quería y tengo pruebas, les dije

Te revisaron en el hospital se habrían dado cuenta algún residuo de algún medicamento hubieran encontrado, decía mi padre angustiado.

Jacob me lo confeso, dije y puse la grabación con la confesión de Jacob.

La cara de mis padres se lleno de rabia y desconcierto.

Es un canalla, dijo mi padre – me las va a pagar ese desalmado por haberte hecho sufrir, voy a interponer la denuncia y nos vamos ya mismo al hospital a que te revisen detenidamente.

Bella, mi amor todo estará bien, me consoló mi madre.

Yo solo lloraba desenfrenadamente y mi amor por Jacob se desvanecía y mi corazón se partía en mas pedacitos, estaba irreparablemente rota.

Llegamos al hospital y mi padre explico la situación y me hicieron un montón de pruebas y notaron que había una pequeña cantidad de un extraño compuesto en mi sangre y BINGO, tenia toda las pruebas para refundir a Jacob en prisión y conseguir rápidamente el divorcio. Se iniciaron los tramites y Jacob se le dio a la oportunidad de confesar y él lo negó y después se escucho la grabación y él no lo podía creer y el jurado lo declaro culpable y me dieron la mitad de todos sus bienes y 25% de los de él por daños y perjuicios y el divorcio, pero como por dinero baila el mono solo paso 6 meses en prisión y luego lo liberaron alegando buena conducta y el siguió su vida normal y consiguió salir adelante con su carrera después de todo lo me hizo.

Después de ser libre, millonaria y estar insatisfecha con el destino Jacob, además de rota por dentro y sin ganas de vivir por un periodo mas o menos de 6 meses decidí que era suficiente porque mi actitud le estaba haciendo daño a mis seres queridos así que me fui de Forks a seguir con mi vida y tratar de curar mis heridas.


	2. Comenzando de Cero

**Cap 2**

**Comenzando de Cero**

Decidí que irme a Phoenix y llevo 3 años sanando mis heridas que ya casi ni se ven y rara vez las siento, pero mi corazón necesita una intervención.

Y así es como llegue hasta aquí, Angela y Eric se mudaron conmigo viven en el piso de arriba y conocí a las personas más maravillosas que estoy orgullosa de llamar amigos que me ayudaron a salir adelante ellos son los hermanos Emmett y Alice Cullen y los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Hale y Emmett y Rosalie son pareja y Alice y Jasper son pareja más Angela y Eric que son pareja, estoy rodeada de parejas pero a veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta porque todos somos muy amigos.

He conocido a varios prospectos pero ninguno ha podido cuasar efecto en mi pero Alice me alienta y ayuda a no darme por vencida dice que ella sabe que el amor de mi vida esta mas cerca de lo que yo creo, me gustaría poder pensar igual.

Hace algún tiempo he estado soñando con una bebe muy linda de rizos cobrizos y ojos verde vibrante y es muy linda, esto es lo que me a hecho querer ser madre, soy maestra y siento y trato a los estudiantes como si fueran mis hijos pero en realidad no lo son y eso me pone triste quiero un bebe para poder amarlo y cuidarlo y saber que es mió pero me cuesta confiar en los hombres.

Estuve hablando esto con mis amigas y ellas me apoyan y me dicen que esta la inseminación artificial y hemos visitado los bancos de esperma pero no hay nadie que me convence. Alice piensa que debo salir y buscar a alguien que me haga el favor y listo pero no quiero tener un bebe de cualquier persona y además están las ETS, los chicos no están muy de acuerdo pero ya veremos que pasa esta noche saldré con las chicas en lo que ellas llaman el semen perfecto.

Salí del trabajo y me fui a mi cita con mi ginecólogo Carlisle Cullen, se que es un poco extraño que el padre de tus amigos sea tu doctor pero le tengo confianza y él conoce mi historia.

Hola Bella como estas, ya le aviso al docto que has llegado, me saludo la secretaria de Carlisle.

Muchas gracias, le sonreí.

Ya puedes pasar, me dijo calidamente.

Asentí y camine hasta el consultorio de mi medico, el se levanto y me saludo, la ultima vez que fui a verlo le comente mi idea de tener un hijo y el sugirió la inseminación pero yo le dije que no que lo quería a lo tradicional pero el me dijo que no que no me iba a dejar que fuera acostándome con un montón de hombres para quedar embarazada, le dije que lo pensaría y ya tome una decisión.

Hola, Bella ¿cómo estas?, dijo abrazándome.

Muy bien y tu? Cómo esta Esme, le dije devolviendo el abrazo.

Ella esta muy bien, a ver como has estado? Ya tomaste tu decisión de cómo vas a hacer para concebir?, me pregunto.

Si, le respondí segura. – he decidido conocer a un hombre y decirle que me embarace, claro le explicare que solo eso y ya no debe hacerse cargo de nada.

No te parece mas fácil la inseminación o será que también quieres sexo, dijo son tapujos.

Pues para serte sincera mas o menos, dije avergonzada y roja como un tomate.

Si eso es lo que quieres, no te acuestes con nadie antes de que le haga algunos exámenes para que no te contagies de nada OK, es mi condición, dijo serio.

Esta bien, dije asintiendo.

Bueno si eso es todo, tengo una cirugía dentro de media hora, te espero el fin de semana en casa y cuídate hija, dijo besando mi frente.

Hasta el fin de semana entonces, dije saliendo de su consultorio.

Me fui a mi apartamento donde ya estaban Alice y Rosalie y nos empezamos a arreglar para salir esta noche en busca del semen perfecto.


	3. Lo encontre

**Hola chicas, siento mucho la demora pero tuve varios incovenientes. Estaba en mi viaje de labor social para poder graduarme este año de secundaria. Espero que me disculpen esto no volvera a pasar esta semana tratare de subir por lo menos dos capis más y es probable que despues del ocho de marzo demore 2 semanas por capi por que comienzo la escuela.**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo y estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Besitos,**

**Naty.**

* * *

**Cap**** 3**

**Lo encontré**

Alice, Rosalie y yo salimos de mi apartamento alrededor de las nueve de la noche y llegamos al club nocturno que abría esa noche.

Al llegar las chicas ya habían iniciado la búsqueda del padre de mi futuro bebe, el plan era conocer a un buen hombre y convencerle de que me ayudara a quedar embarazada, él no tendría que lidiar con el bebe. Rosalie sugirió que ni siquiera tenia que saber que yo buscaba quedar embarazada. Pero yo no buscaba un revolcón, yo quería tener una conexión con el padre de mi bebe.

Muchos chicos se nos acercaban y nos pagaban los tragos pero ninguno me convencía todos eran tan corrientes, no tenían ese "algo" que te hace sentir un hombre cuando lo miras, no sentía ninguna conexión con ellos.

Los tragos ya se me subían a la cabeza y necesitaba ir al tocador y avise a las chicas y en mi camino al baño lo vi., al hombre indicado en ese momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron el mundo dejo de existir solo estábamos él y yo y nada que nos molestara

Él era un hombre alto, de piel pálida, penetrantes ojos verdes y dueño de una linda sonrisa torcida.

Se me acerco y me dio una tarjeta con el nombre Edward y un teléfono, me dijo que si necesitaba compañía que no dudara en llamarlo y luego se fue. Me quede allí de pie pensado en lo que acababa de pasar, me volví a reunir con las chicas y les conté mi encuentro con ese magnifico ser.

Nuestra primera conclusión fue que estaba ofreciendo sus servicios, pero no tenia cara de ser ese tipo de hombre, después que solo buscaba chicas para una noche o algo parecido y después no supimos que mas pensar. Tal vez era un psicópata

Las chicas me aconsejaron que dejara las cosas como estaban que no perdiera mi tiempo llamándolo pero esa tarjeta tenia una flecha de neón dorada enorme que decía a gritos POR FAVOR LLAMAME!.

Paso una semana y todavía no había tomado una decisión, pero después de tres días mas me anime a llamar. Simplemente cogí la tarjeta y mi móvil y le marque, el que no arriesga no gana, era todo lo que me repetía. El teléfono timbro y timbro y siguió timbrando y cuando estaba a punto de colgar escuche el cantar los ángeles, la mas melodiosa y aterciopelada voz que halla escuchado en mi vida.

Hola?, dijo él

Se encuentra Edward, respondí

Él habla, quien lo busca, dijo el con duda

Eh!.. soy la chica a la que le diste tu tarjeta con tu nombre y numero unas noches atrás en el bar, no se si te acuerdes de mi, le dije con inseguridad, seguro y reparte su tarjeta a todo el mundo.

Claro que se quien eres, pensé que nunca llamarías, dijo contento.

Pero ni siquiera te he dicho como soy y ese día no escuchaste mi voz como me reconoces, dije desconcertada.

Acaso crees que reparto tarjetas con mi nombre y numero a los cuatro vientos, dijo sarcástico

Pues, no estaba muy segura, si no es costumbre por que lo hiciste.

Porque al verte sentí una sensación de paz y confianza, fue como si te conociera de toda la vida y darte ese tarjeta fue mi única manera de asegurarme de que al menos me llamarías, ya que me tenia que ir en ese momento del bar.

Por qué estabas seguro de que llamaría?.

Bueno, no lo estaba solo tenia la esperanza que es lo último que se pierde y siempre esta la investigación privada, no crees?, dijo burlón – por qué llamaste?

Al verte sentí lo mismo que sentiste tú al verme a mi, dije

En ese caso, que te parece si salimos a tomar un café y así conocernos mejor.

Me parece bien, le debería decir a alguien donde voy en caso de no aparecer después de nuestro encuentro, dije sonriendo.

Soy medico no un secuestrador, dijo fingiendo estar ofendido - qué te parece mañana a las 6 en la cafetería de la quinta calle.

Me parece bien, hasta luego Edward.

Espera, dije precipitado.

Si??

Cuál es tu nombre??

Cierto, me llamo Isabella pero prefiero Bella.

Cuento los segundos para poder verte Bella, dije con su aterciopelada voz.

Hasta mañana, dije tímida y colgué.

En ese momento me sentí en las nubes, él sintió la misma conexión que yo ese día. Estaba muy emocionada de poder verlo mañana, definitivamente necesito ayuda de las chicas para saber que es lo que debo usar, me pregunto si se enfadaran conmigo por llamarlo, no importa lo más importante es que lo iba a poder conocer y ver si él estaba dispuesto a ayudarme.

Esa noche dormí muy bien después de mucho tiempo, con una gran paz, tranquilidad y entusiasmo tenia pensando contarle a las chicas en el almuerzo y no me dejaría llevar por sus comentarios y opiniones. Haré lo que yo crea correcto, las aprecio y todo pero es mi vida de la que estamos hablando así que la ultima palabra la tengo yo y punto.

Sono mi despertador, el comienzo de un nuevo día el que espero que sea muy productivo y feliz ya que hoy me encontraria con Edward. Comencé a prepararme para el trabajo, tomé una ducha y luego me hice el desayuno tome mis cosas y salí para mi trabajo. Me encanta mi trabajo ya que amo a los niños y el enseñarles y saber que puedo influir en que sean buenas personas en el futuro me hace especialmente feliz. Cuando llegue David me saludo, él es el profesor de educación física y lleva un tiempo tratando de convencerme de que salga con él pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con salir con las personas del trabajo así que siempre rechazo sus invitaciones. Le regrese el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y seguí mi camino hacia mi salón de clases y la mayoría de los niños ya se encontraban dentro. Empece a preparar las cosas para iniciar las clases, al sonar la campana los demás niños entraron al salón, di los buenos días, las indicaciones del día y así di inicio a un día de clases.

A la hora del almuerzo me encontré con las chicas y les conté lo de Edward.

- Hola Bells, como estas??, dijeron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien chicas, les dije sonriendo.

- Porque tan animada?, pregunto Alice.

- Bueno este es un hermoso día y además para mejorar las cosas me voy a encontrar con Edward, les dije.

- Acaso estas loca no me digas que le llamaste, dijo Rosalie.

- Si y hemos quedado para hoy en la tarde.

- Pero que sucede contigo mujer, me dijo Rosalie - Alice no tienes nada que decir como vamos a dejar a Bella hacer esa locura.

- Tu fuiste la que me dijiste que buscara a alguien que buscara a alguien que me hiciese el favor, le reclame a Rosalie.

- Despues de todo no me parece tan mala idea, creo que este encuentro va a beneficiarlos a los dos, quizas sea tu alma gemala me alegro Bells, dijo Alice.

- Esto es increible, que sabes sobre él??, pregunto Rosalie indignada.

- Bueno es médico, no reparte tarjetas con su número y nombre a chicas desconocidas y dice que le doy una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y de conocerme toda la vida, les dije emocionada.

- Esta bien me parece bien que salgas con él, nos reunimos en mi casa para prepararte, dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

- Vas a ir super linda Bella y te va a amar, dijo Alice - Sabes que amo vestirte y mas para tus citas, dijo sonriendo porque saben que no me gusta jugar a la Barbie Bella, pero esta vez no me queje porque de verdad quiero dar una buena impresión a Edward.

Allí acabo la conversación comimos y nos despedimos y quedamos para prepararme en la casa de Rosalie.

Regrese a la escuela para terminar mi día y cuando iba de camino a mi bebe, osea mi auto que es un mercedes-benz David me alcanzo con su sonrisa que anuncia "invitación rechazada".

- Hola Bella, como estas??, dijo emocionado.

- Bien gracias, le dije

- Como estuvo tu día?

- Muy bien gracias y el tuyo.

- Bueno estuvo bien, pero estaría mucho mejor si aceptaras salir conmigo el día de hoy, me dijo sonriendo.

- Lo siento mucho, David, pero ya hemos pasado por esto sabes lo que pienso de salir con mis compañeros de trabajo,le dije.

- Pero seria solo como amigos para empezar, me dijo decepcionado.

- A eso me referiero amigos para empezar, yo no quiero empezar nada contigo, le dije algo desesperada.

- Esta bien Bella, pero no me voy a dar por vencido, me dijo retirandose.

- Hasta mañana, le dije él solo asintio y se fue yo hice lo mismo y me fui a la casa de Rosalie, estaba de mal humor en estos momentos, David siempre me ponia así cuando me invitaba a una cita y yo tenia que hacer el rechazo número 357 y contando.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Rosalie las chicas ya estaban allí, ellas trabajaban juntas en la compañia de diseño de modas de Alice, notaron inmediatamente mi cambio de humor y me preguntaron que me pasaba yo les conté mientras ellas me empezaban a arreglar y me dijeron que no le tomara importancia que solo me consentrara en Edward.


	4. La mujer de mi vida

EPOV

**Cap 4**

**La mujer de mi vida**

Estaba más que feliz de haber recibido el llamado de Bella, esa muchacha que me cautivo el día que me la tope en el bar, fue como si todo el mundo se congelara y me permitiera contemplarla y me sentí una gran frustración y como m i corazón se acongojaba al no poder quedarme y tratar de averiguar algo sobre ella en ese momento, porque justo acababa de recibir un llamado de emergencia del hospital, así que se me ocurrió darle a la linda chica una tarjeta con mi nombre y número rogando que no pensara mal de mi y que por favor me llamara, si eso no pasaba no descansaría hasta encontrarla y poder hablar con ella y aunque no lo conocía mi mayor desea era tenerla en mi vida para siempre.

Mi nombre es Edward Masen, tengo 28 años, soltero, soy un cirujano pediátrico y me crié aquí en Phoenix con mis tíos Carlisle y Esme Cullen y con mis adorados primos Emmett y Alice. Yo nací en Inglaterra rodeado del amor de mis padres pero lamentablemente ellos murieron en una explosión de un avión cuando yo apenas tenia 3 años de edad y en ese momento Esme y Carlisle se lanzaron a mi rescate y me llevaron a vivir con ellos siendo mi única familia y me criaron como uno de sus hijos así que los considero mis padres. Con ellos tuve una vida muy tranquilla y llena de amor, ellos me mostraron que son incondicionales y me apoyan en todo, son geniales y mis primos no se quedan atrás.

Emmett a pesar de ser 3 años mayor que yo se comporta como un niño de 5,él también es médico, es muy cariñoso y chistoso, no dejo de reírme cuando compartimos tiempo juntos aun que a veces sea molesto y Alice adora las compras, tiene una compañía de diseño y le gusta hacer de casamentera, es la niña de mis ojos ya que ella es menor que yo y la amo mucho.

Siempre he sido tenido claro lo que quiero de la vida y me encanta la idea de poder salvar vidas de niños todos los días por los amo así que estoy muy satisfecho con mi profesión pero ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mi vida personal y sentimental. En lo que llevo de vida solo he tenido muchos revolcones, dos relaciones informales y una novia, su nombre es Tanya y estudiamos juntos en el instituto donde solo fuimos amigos, luego asistimos a la misma universidad y allí se prendieron las cosas he iniciamos una relación, después de 7 meses juntos decimos empezar a vivir juntos y luego de graduarme le pedí matrimonio y ella acepto, yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo en esos momentos pensando que tenia una excelente mujer, una linda familia he iba a dedicar mi vida a la medicina, pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando encontré a Tanya revolcándose con Mike Newton, el seguridad del edificio donde vivíamos en mi auto. Se me vino el mundo encima en ese momento, renuncie al amor para concentrarme en mi carrera, queme mi precioso Asthon Martin ahora tengo mi precioso y flamante Volvo y a petición de Esme regrese a vivir a la casa de mis tíos porque ella dice que no es saludable estar siempre solo, pero de todas maneras tengo un apartamento para cuando no tengo ganas de estar rodeado de gente y eso pasa la mayoría del tiempo y me trato de ahogarme en trabajo siempre para ignorar mi soledad.

Por Alice y Emmett conocí a los gemelos Hale y ellos son muy simpáticos, en verdad me agradan ellos cuatro siempre me presionan para que salga con ellos, pero siempre estoy muy ocupado pero una noche Emmett me dijo que quería proponerme algo y me invito a un bar, sonaba bastante serio cuando me llamo por lo que no lo rechacé y esa noche fue cuando vi a Bella, al final no pude hablar con Emmett porque no teníamos ni tres minutos en el bar cuando nos llamaron del hospital.

Días después estaba muy ansioso de saber si recibiría el llamado de Bella y tuve mi charla con Emmett, él quería convencerme de una idea descabellada.

-Hola hermano, dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Hola, como estas?, le dije invitándolo a pasar en mi consultorio.

-Bien gracias, voy a ir directo al grano hermano, dijo

-¿Qué se te ofrece Emmett?, dije dudoso preocupado por la expresión de Emmett.

-Primero que nada escucha sin interrumpir todo lo que tengo que decir y después me gritas y me pegas OK.-Suspiro - Bueno la cuestión es que Alice, Rose, Jasper y yo tenemos una amiga que además es paciente de papá.

-Si, Alice ha intentado presentármela varias veces pero no estoy interesado en conocer a ninguna mujer en estos momentos.

-Te dije que no interrumpieras, guarda silencio por favor, dijo algo alterado yo solo asentí.

-Como te iba diciendo ella es una buena amiga de la familia y quiere ser madre, pero ha tenido una vida un poco difícil y le cuesta confiar en los hombres por lo que no tiene pareja y no quiere hacerse una inseminación artificial, ella quiere concebir a su bebe de la manera tradicional y Rosie y Alice la alentaron a comenzar a salir a buscar a alguien que le pueda hacer el favor y papá y yo no estamos muy de acuerdo de que ella se vaya a la cama con cualquiera, por lo que me preguntaba si tu estabas dispuesto a hacernos ese favor. No tendrías que hacerte cargo del bebe ni nada, solo necesitamos que tengas relaciones con ella, la dejes embarazada y listo como si nada hubiese pasado. Además ella es muy sana y fértil por lo que uno o dos encuentros en sus días de ovulación serán suficientes. ¿Qué me dices?, pregunto dudoso y con una mirada de suplica.

-Te has vuelto loco, yo no voy a dejar hijos regados por este mundo, no seria capaz de vivir con mi conciencia tranquila, no puedo actuar como si nada ha pasado sabiendo que deje a una mujer embarazada y tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo me tomo estas clase de cosas como tener hijos y el matrimonio con mucha seriedad.

-OH vamos no me digas que ahora te estas guardando para tu esposa,si la última vez que pregunte había una fila de mujeres pasando por tu cama tómalo como un revolcón más, dijo Emmett – será casi igual a lo que haces casi todos los fines de semana con Jessica Stanley o cualquier otra dos piernas y una vagina.

-No voy a tener un revolcón que termine en embarazo, esta mujer esta loca la inseminación artificial es lo más sencillo, es completamente absurdo el plan que lleva a cabo. Es una manera descabellada de buscar quedar embarazada.

-¿Qué me escondes Eddie?

-No me llames Eddie y no te escondo nada, le dije receloso y eso me delato.

-OH vamos te conozco como la palma de mi mano y para que no aceptes mi oferta algo te paso, escúpelo.

-Esta bien, conocí a una chica y de verdad me gusta, me voy a ver con ella hoy por eso no me quiero revolcar con tu amiga, siento que eso arruinaría lo que podría tener con ella, aunque solo sea para que quede embarazada y no la vea nunca más y debo agregar que aunque mi cita no estuviera rondando, no lo haría.

-Entonces si te guardas para una chica ¡que tierno de tu parte !, Me alegro por ti hombre, ya era hora que empezaras a retomar tu vida, no insisto mas por tu cita, debe ser una chica extraordinaria para causar este cambio en ti.

-Lo es hermano, simplemente sorpréndete y gracias por entender y no me acuesto con cualquiera mujer, hay una lista selecta que puedo hacer tengo que descargarme, soy hombre y la masturbación para mi no cuenta.

-Te entiendo, solo que yo tengo a mi preciosa Rose y no me molesta tocarme, dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Demasiada información, me voy tengo que prepararme para mi cita, le dije

-Chao, suerte y mañana espero un informe completo de tu cita, me dijo Emmett. Yo solo bufé.

-Chao y gracias, le dije y me fui.

Emmett esta loco como se le ocurre que yo me prestaria para algo así, reconozco que soy un poco promiscuo pero no dejo hijos regados por este mundo. Conduje hasta mi departamento y me arregle y me encamine hacia la cafetería en la que quedamos vernos para mi cita con Bella, esto va a ser genial, algo en mi interior me dice que ella es la mujer de mi vida. Llegue en pocos minutos y me senté en una mesa a esperar y a los pocos minutos ella cruzo la puerta de lugar, lucia deslumbrante con sus rulos chocolates cayendo por su espalda, tenia un leve sonrojo, lucia un precioso vestido veraniego azul y me taladraba con esos ojos chocolates preciosos. Ella me vio y yo me puse de pie para recibirla.

-Hola, como estas?, le pregunte con una voz muy serena aunque saltaba de alegría por dentro porque Dios me permitía verla de nuevo.

-Muy bien gracia y tu?, me dije sonrojada.

-Bien, complacido de verte y debo decir que luces hermosa. Se sonrojo mas y agacho la mirando privándome de ver sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias. La invite a sentarse y luego se nos acerco una camarera para pedir nuestra orden. Me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo al estar en la presencia de Bella, mi ángel.


	5. Nuestro encuentro

**Cap 5**

**Nuestro encuentro**

BPOV

Alice y Rosalie terminaron de arreglarme y enseguida me encamine hacia mi cita con Edward, durante la tarde mientras me arreglaban Alice me comento que Emmett iba a hablar con un primo de ellos para ver si él se ofrecía a hacerme el favor, que así tanto ellos como Carlisle se sentirían mas tranquilos respecto a lo de mi embarazo, me aseguraron que es un excelente muchacho y que es muy agradable a la vista, pero dicen que ha tenido una vida un poco dura. Yo les asegure que lo tomaría en cuenta y no dudaba que era una excelente persona en todo los sentido si comparte la genética Cullen ya que ellos son casi perfectos, pero les advertí que no tomarán decisiones por mi ya que todo dependería de mi cita con Edward porque yo estaba segura de que él seria el padre de mi bebe.

Al llegar a la cafetería no me costo poder ver a Edward, él lucia esplendido con sus vaqueros y una camisa negra, su cabello estaba despeinado pero lucia muy sexy y cuando esos ojos esmeraldas pusieron sus ojos sobre mi me sentí morir. Me acerque a él, lo salude, tomamos asiento y llego la mesera a pedir nuestra orden, la muy zorra se estaba inclinando hacia Edward mostrándole todo su paquete y me quede muy sorprendida cuando el simplemente la ignoro, hicimos el pedido y luego empezamos una agradable conversación.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado verte conmigo, dijo Edward

-Pues yo también estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí, le dije

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, a qué te dedicas?, el pregunto amable.

-Pues mi día estuvo muy bien, soy maestra y enseño el quinto grado son unos chicos simplemente espectaculares, le dije orgullosa. - ¿qué tal tu día?, le pregunte curiosa.

-A sido muy productivo y tranquilo comparado con otros, pero nada de eso importa cuando me doy cuenta de que ayude a salvar la vida de un angelito hace que todo valga la pena y ha este punto no puede estar poniéndose mejor, me dijo mirando fijamente.

-Veo que ha ambos nos gustan los niños y la sensación de poder ayudarlos, le dije chistosa.

-SIP, me pregunto que mas tendremos en común. Y en ese momento me vino una idea a la cabeza, tal vez a él le parecería un poco infantil pero pienso que ayudaría a hacer la conversación mas relajada.

-Tengo una idea, que te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas y así nos conocemos mejor, le dije.

-Me parece muy buena idea, las damas primero, me alentó a preguntar.

-Tu color favorito.

-Chocolate.

-Y el tuyo?

-Verde. Porque dije eso el mío es el azul.

-Invierno o primavera, él me cuestiono.

-Definitivamente primavera y tu, le pregunto

-Primavera, me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te criaste aquí en Phoenix?, le pregunte.

-Si, pero nací en Inglaterra. Hizo un gesto para que yo respondiera.

-Nací y me críe en Forks un pequeño pueblo en Washington y hace más o menos 3 años me vine a vivir a Phoenix, le explique.

-Tu canción preferida?, el cuestionó.

-Claro de luna, yo les respondí y me dedico una sonrisa torcida espectacular y me tuve que recordar respirar.

-Esa también es mi canción favorita, segura de que no lees la mente, me dijo chistoso y así nos fuimos haciéndonos preguntas para conocernos mejor y darnos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común luego el me pregunto sobre mi clase y yo le conté sobre los chicos y él siempre me presto atención y se mostró tan interesado y podía ver en sus ojos que no fingía, este hombre es perfecto me repetía a mi misma.

De pronto fuimos sacados de nuestra burbuja por la mesera con nuestro pedido y seguimos charlando y pasando un rato ameno y muy divertido y no nos dimos cuenta cuando el tiempo se paso volando y ya era hora de despedirnos porque al día siguiente teníamos que madrugar para ir a trabajar, pero obviamente quedamos para vernos dos días después porque Edward tenia que asistir a un seminario y no se desocupaba hasta entonces.

Llegue a mi apartamento y me sentía feliz y empecé a contar los minutos que faltaban para ver a Edward nuevamente.

EPOV

Me despedí de Bella y ya anhelaba tenerla cerca de nuevo era sorprendente lo parecido de nuestros gustos y lo mucho que me gustaba esta chica en corto tiempo, ella era única y yo sentía la necesidad de saber todo sobre ella, por lo que acordamos otra cita. Decidí irme a casa de mis tíos porque me sentía muy feliz como para estar solo en mi apartamento, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que quería estar rodeado de personas y pude empezar a sentir como Bella llenaba el gran espacio que se encuentra en mi pecho.

Cuando cruce por el umbral de la puerta fui recibido con un gran abrazo de una muy emocionada Esme.

-Hola hijo, cómo estuvo tu día?, dijo emocionada.

-Hola madre, a qué se debe todo esta emoción, le dije besando su cabeza y le digo así porque de verdad la consideró mi madre.

-Lo que sucede es que un pajarito nos hizo una visita y nos contó que hoy tuviste una cita, según el pajarito no fue con cualquiera chica porque cuando hablabas de ella brillaban tus ojos y esa noticia me hace muy feliz porque eso quiere decir que estas dispuesto a tomar las riendas de tu vida nuevamente y tal vez sentar cabeza, respondió Esme dando un gran beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento pude ver que se acercaba Emmett de la cocina y ya supe quien fue el pajarito boquiflojo.

-Pues el pajarito te informo muy bien y es una chica muy especial para mi pero por ahora prefiero no hablar de ello porque no es nada concreto fue solo nuestra primera cita, pero prometo que pronto tendrán información, les dije.

-OH vamos Edward, no puedes dejarme con esta intriga, dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-Eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer por no saber guardar un secreto, le dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Pero tu nunca me dijiste que no lo podia contar a nadie sobre tu cita, dijo Emmett tratando de hacerse el listo.

-Ya Emmett dale espacio a tu hermano, dijo Esme protectora.

-Edward ahora queremos hablar contigo de algo más serio, pude escuchar la voz de Carlisle viendo del living.

-Amor, no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras pero por lo menos trate de ayudar a tu padre de convencerla de que se haga la inseminación artificial, dile que es lo más seguro para el bebe, dijo Esme preocupada.

-Bueno, en eso si les puedo ayudar, les dije y todos me agradecieron.

-Programaré una cita con ella en dos semanas ya que mañana me ausento para asistir a una conferencia y no regreso hasta entonces, Muchas gracias por ayudarme en esto hijo Emmett y yo no sabemos como hacerla entrar en razón tal vez como no te conoce a ti si te haga caso, dijo Carlisle y con eso nos fuimos a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena en familia.

Ya en mi habitación me estaba preparando para dormir cuando me puse a meditar como es posible que una persona tan importante para mi familia como lo es Isabella yo no la conozca. La razón de esto es porque después de Tanya decidí no tener nada serio con las mujeres y viendo que Alice quería emparejarme con ella decidí alejarme y evitarla y cada vez que ella o algún otro invitado venia de visita a casa yo me encerraba en mi cuarto o simplemente me iba a mi departamento porque en ese entonces no quería tratar con nadie que no formara parte de mi vida antes del incidente Tanya, hasta ayer no tenia ganas de lidiar con gente desconocida pero Bella cambio todo eso para mi, ella hace que vea el mundo con ojos diferentes y pensar que logro todo eso con una sola conversación me hace sentir dudas de que podría lograr cambiar en mi con un poco más de tiempo en mi vida.


	6. Verdades

**Cap 6**

**Verdades**

EPOV

Estaba en mi conferencia de trabajo y me costaba demasiado poder concentrarme con Bella siempre en mi mente, estaba impaciente porque estos dos días pasaran rápido para poder ir a verla, desde la última vez que salimos no he podido dejar de pensar en ella.

Carlisle me había llamado para decirme que Isabella no quería reunirse con nosotros que ella tenia las cosas bajo control, que solo iría a ver a Carlisle si las cosas no funcionaban como ella espera con el chico que estaba saliendo o si quedaba embarazada.

Que mujer más cabezota, su situación me tenia un poco preocupada porque no sabia que iba a decirle cuando la enfrentara, pero aunque ella se rehúse a reunirse con mi padre me propuse hablar con Alice para poder encontrarme con ella y hacerla entrar en razón.

Cuando finalmente acabo la conferencia tome el primer vuelo de vuelta a Phoenix, cuando llegue tome la decisión de ir a la casa de mis tíos, estando allí salude a Esme y me retire a mi habitación ya que era tarde y todos dormían, apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede dormido y con una gran ilusión ya que mañana vería a Bella.

Al despertarme me vestí y baje a desayunar con mi familia, todos hablamos de lo que hicimos estos días y me fui a mi trabajo, hoy seria in día tranquilo, ya que solo tenis 7 consultas y ninguna operación cosa muy rara, además quería hablar con Carlisle que es el director en el hospital para poder tomarme unas muy merecidas vacaciones por un mes. Él me dijo que no había problema y que todavía el hospital me debía tiempo ya que hace rato no tomaba mis vacaciones porque no quería contar con tiempo libre en mis manos, pero le dije que por el momento un mes estaría mas que bien.

La tarde llego y con eso mi cita con Bella, habíamos quedado en salir a comer e ir al cine, pero ella me llamo y me dijo que no tenia ganas de estar rodeada de gente hoy, que si podíamos hacer algo más simple yo le respondí que no había problema que podíamos ir al parque y tomar un helado, ella estaba completamente de acuerdo y quedamos para las 4:30 de la tarde.

El día se me paso super lento hasta que fueron las 4:00 y salí para mi encuentro con Bella. Al llegar eran las 4:15 me fui a la fuente que es nuestro punto de encuentro y después de 5 minutos de espera la vi y mi corazón empezó a latir otra vez y ya no sentía ese vacío en mi pecho sino que se sentía lleno e hinchado del amor que le tengo a esa mujer. SIP, leyeron bien la amo con todo el corazón.

- Muy puntual, me dijo en broma.

- Pues cuando se esta muy ansioso por verte puntual es lo menos que puedo hacer, le dije de vuelta y ella se sonrojo.

- Hola, me dijo tímida.

- Hola, mi ángel, le dije y se sonrojo aun más y se veía adorable con su sonrojo.

- ¿cómo estuvo tu conferencia?, me pregunto tímida.

- Bueno un tanto aburrida, tenia mi mente y corazón en cosas más importantes para mi, le dije sonriendo.

- Pues debía de ser algo muy importante ya que amas tu trabajo, me dijo

- Amo ambas cosas, pero tu eres más importante que la conferencia, le dije y ella se sonrojo de 10 tonos distintos de rojo.

- OH!, fue todo lo que respondió.

Decidí cambiar de tema y empezamos a andar por el parque hasta llegar a La Casa del Helado, decidimos entrar y comer nuestros helados allí mientras conversábamos.

¿qué vas a pedir?, le pregunte.

Bueno mi helado favorito es el de chocolate, así que chocolate será, me dijo sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Me dirigí al muchacho que estaba en la caja registradora para hacer la orden cuando me di cuenta que él se comía a Bella con la mirada así que puse mi brazo en su cintura y la atraje mas a mi.

Dos conos de chocolate por favor, le dije casi gruñendo. Bella, me sonrío tratando de calmarme, le sonríe de vuelta pero la sonrisa no me llego a los ojos.

Son cinco dólares, dijo él muchacho. Saque el dinero de mi bolsillo y Bella me miró extrañada y se tensó, pague pero no iba a dejar pasar eso. Nos dieron nuestros helados y decidimos sentarnos afuera.

No me gustan que gasten dinero en mi así que si vamos a seguir saliendo yo quiero pagar algunas veces, nos podemos turnar, me dijo seria.

Yo no te voy a permitir pagar, soy un caballero y cuando salgamos yo pago y sin protestas de tu parte, le dije cariñoso.

Pero es que me hace sentir incomoda, me dijo

Pero yo solo quiero mimarte y darte todo lo que tu quieras y el precio no es un problema, le dije y me di cuenta que hable demasiado.

Es muy considerado de tu parte pero, la corte.

Pero nada yo pago y punto, ahora eso que dijiste si vamos a seguir saliendo quiere decir que quieres seguir viéndome, le pregunte emocionado.

Si, me gustaría seguir saliendo contigo, me dijo sonrojada – y tengo una cosa que proponerte, dijo aun mas sonrojada. Ella es simplemente adorable.

Soy todo oídos, y me complace que quieras seguir saliendo conmigo porque yo quiero lo mismo.

Bueno ya que vamos a seguir saliendo se me había ocurrido proponerte que saliéramos oficialmente, ósea, que seamos exclusivos para salir, no salir con otras personas pero no ser algo formal como novios, me dijo.

Me parece una buena idea, acepto salir oficialmente contigo y ser solo tuyo, y cuando dije ser solo suyo lo decía en serio y toda la extensión de la palabra.

Que bien, me dijo emocionada y sonrojada.

Seguimos hablando de nuestros días separados y lo que hicimos hoy antes de vernos, le conté que tome vacaciones y que podríamos salir mas a menudo así como todos los días y ella estuvo de acuerdo, cuando se fueron haciendo las 8:30 la lleve a su casa, ya que había ido caminando y le dije que mañana iría a almorzar con ella en la escuela.

El tiempo fue pasando y cada vez me gustaba más Bella, me atrevo a decir que estoy enamorado de ella. Ella es desinteresada, amorosa, comprensiva, paciente, chistosa, sincera, transparente y tiene un carácter fuerte, no se deja influenciar por lo demás durante mis vacaciones vivía y respiraba Bella todos los días mis actividades constaban en ir todos los días a almorzar con ella en la escuela donde trabajaba lo que me dio la oportunidad de verla interactuar con los niños y fue algo muy lindo que me llego al corazón, ella seria una excelente madre y después que ella salía de trabajar la pasaba a recoger y salíamos, el único día que no la veía eran los domingos y la llamaba constantemente, me costaba mucho estar lejos de ella.

Estaba en mi ultima semana de vacaciones y durante ella Bella no salio conmigo todos los días porque se quedaba con los niños después de clases ensayando una obra. Así que me dijo que el sábado y el domingo ella seria solo para mi. Yo iba a pedirle el domingo que fuese mi novia.

Sábado llego y fui a recoger a Bella para ir a la playa y pasamos un excelente día, hicimos un picnic, conversamos y nadamos. Estaba muy nervioso porque al día siguiente le pediría que fuera mi novia. A eso de las cinco lleve a Bella a su apartamento y le dije que mañana quería tener algo mas intimo con ella no rodea de personas así que la iba a llevar a mi departamento y ella estuvo de acuerdo, nos despedimos y me fui a mi departamento a acomodarlo y limpiarlo porque hace tiempo que no iba para allá, de todas maneras esta Rosa que es la señora que lo limpia unas vez a la semana así que no tendría mucho que hacer.

La razón por la que decidí decirle a Bella que la llevaría a mi departamento era porque no quería que ella pensara algo que no era cuando la llevara allí mañana.

Esa noche me quede en mi departamento y a eso de la una de la tarde pase a buscar a Bella, le dije que yo iba a cocinar y que me íbamos a hacer una parada en el supermercado para comprar las cosas para la comida. Me pregunto el menú y le iba a preparar linguini con camarones en salsa blanca y tiramisú para el postre, ella estuvo muy complacido con lo que comeríamos esa tarde. Llegamos al supermercado he hicimos las compras y cuando íbamos de salida del lugar Bella se topo con una de sus alumnas y la niña se despidió de ella diciéndole:

Hasta mañana Srta. Swan, dijo la niña sonriendo.

Hasta mañana Susan, dijo Bella

Y en ese momento todo me callo como anillo en el dedo, no como un balde de agua helada, no le había preguntado a Bella su apellido en todo este tiempo y derepente una persona me vino a la mente Isabella Swan.

Bella……… Isabela………. Ambas Swan o la misma persona???


	7. Afrontando las verdades

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, voy a tratar de subir un cap por semana y espero que disfruten de este cap.**

**Besitos,**

**Naty**

* * *

**Cap 7**

**Afrontando las verdades**

EPOV

Esa deducción me tomo con la guardia baja pero no podía simplemente asumir ya porque no conocía en persona a Isabella y Bella nunca me dijo que ese era su apodo en vez de nombre completo así tal vez compartían el apellido Swan, eso lo descubriría esta misma noche y si resultaban ser la misma persona, yo conocía cuales eran las intensiones de Isabella conmigo en ese caso y eso era algo con lo que ella no estaba contando, pero dejaría que ella me explicara y no perdería la cabeza pero me decepcionaría hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y no se si pueda confiar en ella, pero no me voy a adelantar a los hechos.

Al parecer Bella se dio cuenta que una guerra campal se estaba llevando a cabo en mi mente ya que me pregunto que me pasaba.

Llegamos a mi departamento y empecé a cocinar con la ayuda de Bella y se me olvido todo el enojo e incertidumbre que sentía, es tan fácil convivir con ella, hasta que nos sentamos a la mesa a comer y durante ese tiempo estuve retraído y distraído pensando la mejor manera de abordar el tema.

Me alegro mucho de que estés hoy aquí conmigo, le dije.

Yo estoy feliz de poder compartir mi tiempo contigo, me dijo.

Bella tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte, le dije serio.

Dispara, me dijo sonriendo.

¿cuál es tu apellido? Es que me di cuenta que no conozco tu nombre completo, le dije serio.

Mi apellido es Swan y mi nombre completo es Isabella Swan pero me gusta que la gente me diga Bella, me dijo sonriendo – es todo que me quieres preguntar, porque para solo preguntar mi nombre tienes una cara, me dijo riéndose y en ese momento sentí mi sangre hervir como pude ser tan idiota y no ver las señales me deje engañar de esta mujer que solo quiere que la deje embarazada y ya, voy y me enamoro como estúpido, pero si ella quiere quedar embarazada eso es lo que va a conseguir de mi.

Edward estas bien, me pregunto preocupada.

Sabes en realidad no lo estoy, estas segura que no tienes nada que decirme que crees que es importante antes de continuar, le dije tratando de calmarme esta no era la manera de llevar las cosas dejaría que ella me explicara.

No, me respondió segura.

Eres una cínica, cuando pensabas decirme que solo quieres que te embarace que te vale un reverendo rábano mis sentimientos hacia ti, que solo te interesa mi semilla, le pregunte calmado

Edward, yo puedo explicar eso pero como supiste, desde cuando sabias, me pregunto.

Carlisle me comento de Isabella la muchacha que quiere quedar embarazada y no quiere inseminación, quería que te hiciera el favor, pero yo le dije que no porque estaba saliendo con Bella y cuando Susan dijo Srta. Swan todo tuvo sentido, le dijo calmado pero enojado.

Tu eres su sobrino, pues tu tampoco has sido el mas sincero tampoco, dijo impresionada – te lo puedo explicar solo escúchame por favor, me dijo y eso me recordó a Tanya, ella uso esas mismas palabras cuando la encontré con Mike y explote.

Seguro que me vas a tener una buena explicación, pero no voy a caer en tu trampa todas las mujeres son iguales, te ofrecí mis sentimientos y tu vienes y los pisoteas y te burlas de ellos porque solo me quieres utilizar y después desecharme pues eso no va a pasar porque te voy a dar lo que quieres y yo te voy desechar, le dije gritando y sacando toda mi ira.

Edward que haces, por favor solo escúchame, me dijo asustada.

Voy a darte exactamente lo que quieres, vamos úsame estoy esperando, dime para que soy bueno, le dije pero al ver lagrimas caer de sus ojos me di cuenta de lo que estaba descontrolado, me detuve y solo fui a la abrace, me di cuenta que no soy capaz de hacerle daño a la persona que amo.

Lo siento, perdóname, perdí el control por favor perdóname, le dije rogando su perdón.

Ya estas listo para escucharme o vas a seguir acusando y humillándome, me dijo entre sollozos – no me dejaste explicarte, no confiaste en mi ese es el problema con ustedes los hombres, sinceramente crees que si estuviera pensando en embarazarme no me habría metido en tu cama ya, esta bien que quería conocer al padre de mi bebe antes de pero no buscaba enamorarme de él y apenas te conocí deseche ese plan, por eso no acepte conocer al sobrino de Carlisle y me dije que tal vez esta vez las cosas podrían ser diferentes y terminar bien.

Bella, se que no reaccione bien, sinceramente que esperabas pero estaba segado por la ira porque me sentí traicionado y eso recuerda momentos difíciles de mi vida y, empecé a llorar como un bebe.

Entiendo tu punto pero solo déjame hablar si, no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mi y luego me voy, me dijo

No, no te vas a ir vamos a aclarar toda esta situación porque yo te amo y no pienso dejarte ir, esta noche te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia y la noche no termina todavía, le dije y la lleve a la sala.

Estaba pateándome a mi mismo por reaccionar así, pero no paso a mayores y yo de verdad que la amo y por eso le voy a explicar el porque de mis reacciones, ella se lo merece y no puedo ocultar lo feliz que me hace el saber que ella pensó que nuestra relación funcionaría así que eso me motivo a continuar luchando y no darme por vencido.

Bella, se que estuvo mal la manera en que reaccione, pero es que sacaste por un momento al Edward herido que yo intento sacar de mi sistema, él que se siente abandonado, traicionado, lleno de rabia porque aun que lo he tenido todo, mis padres siempre me hacen falta y es algo que no pude superar y yo estaba comprometido para casarme y esa persona me engaño con otra persona y se que esto solo son excusas, que esa no era la manera de actuar pero me cuesta confiar en las personas por eso y el saber que tu eres Isabella y Bella y lo que planeabas hacer sacó a flote sentimientos viejo, pero comprendo si no quieres verme nunca más y no te culpo, le explique con él corazón en la mano esperando que ella comprendiera.

Entiendo que algunas veces uno se deja llevar, pero me lo merecía porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta que la manera en que estaba buscando quedar embarazada tal vez no era la mejor porque no tome en cuanta los sentimientos del padre y aquí estas tú pidiéndome que te perdone cuando esa debería ser yo, me dijo.

Eso significa que me das una segunda oportunidad, le dije asustado.

No lo sé, creo que lo necesito pensar, hizo ademán de pensar y luego me sonrío – solo si me escuchas y es una larga historia, me dijo

Bella, por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención, me dije a mi mismo que debería permanecer calmado y dejar que te explicaras pero los sentimientos fueron mas fuertes, le dije

Te perdono y que dices me dejas contarte mi historia, porque si vamos a empezar una relación quiero que sepas todo de mi, me dijo

Claro que te escucho, le dije

Bueno, voy a resumir lo más que pueda, así empezó a contarme su pasado y como tomo la decisión de ser madre soltera y como desistió de ella al conocerme queriendo hacer las cosas bien y dejar que todo siguiera su curso. No pude creer que en el planeta existiera persona tan podrida como Jacob, como fue capaz de hacerle esa canallada a mi Bella, pero yo voy a darle todo lo que ella quiera y más empezando por nuestro bebe.

Bella, te tengo una pregunta?, le dije

Tu dirás, me dijo

Bueno voy a empezar por decirte que me hace muy feliz que hallas decidido abrirte a mi de esa manera y también quiero decir que a pesar que tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos no puedo concebir este mundo sino te tengo a mi lado y que mi misión en esta vida se ha convertido en el complacerte, amarte y hacerte feliz hasta el último día de mi vida, quieres ser mi novia? Porque yo te amo mucho y nada más me haría mas feliz, le dije con el corazón en la mano expresándole todos mis sentimientos en esas palabras.

Pues…., en ese momento me sentí morir – Nada me haría mas feliz, si quiero ser tu novia Edward, me dijo sonriendo y sentí mi corazón latir de nuevo en ese momento lo único que mi cerebro pensó fue fundir nuestros labios así que eso fui lo que hice y nunca me sentí mas en casa que estando en los brazos de mi Bella.


	8. Novios

_**Hola chicas aqui les dejo el cap. espero que lo disfruten mucho y dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Besos, **_

_**Naty**_

* * *

**Cap 8 **

**Novios**

**BPOV**

¿Qué he hecho en esta vida para tener a semejante persona a mi lado? Esta es la pregunta que me hago todas las mañanas al despertar. Edward es simplemente la luz de mi vida, él a logrado que yo vea la vida de una manera diferente, llego a mi vida y acomodo todo en su lugar, me dio paz, tranquilidad, amor…. Pero desde que empecé a salir con Edward siempre tuve cierto pánico de contarle que fue lo que me llevo a conocerlo, siempre pensando que esto podría hacer que nos separáramos y arruinar mi oportunidad en el amor, aquí la vida me sonríe y me sorprende de nuevo porque en estos instante estoy hablando con Edward del tema que tanto me preocupada y de cómo buscaba quedar embarazada, pero no hablamos de esto porque yo decidí contarle, OH no! Hablamos porque él ya sabia cuales eran mis primeras intenciones, buena las intenciones de Isabella no de Bella que al instante de conocerlo cambiaron.

Cuando el me dijo que ya lo sabia entre en shock, esperando una zarandeada de insultos y que explotara como un volcán lleno de ira y enojo, pero me di cuenta que estaba calmado y su explosión fue casi nula y más sorprendida quede cuando él empezó a pedirme disculpas por haberme gritado, que acaso esta loco eso era lo mínimo que yo merecía por haberme querido aprovechar de él. Este hombre es increíble, así que después de hablar sobre la situación y explicarle que fue lo que me llevo a tomar esas medidas y él de hablar de su pasado juntos tomamos la decisión de empezar de cero, sin mentiras, sin secretos y prometiéndonos mucha comunicación.

Empezamos de cero a partir de ahora, nunca volveremos a hablar de este tema en nuestras vidas, te parece?, me dijo Edward.

Desde cero, le dije sonriendo. – mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, le dije presentándome.

Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte Bella, me dijo sonriendo y paralizando mi corazón.

Lo mismo digo, le dije recordando respirar.

No me quedo de otra que presentarme porque se me agotaron las tarjetas con mi nombre y número, dijo riendo. - Me pregunto si te gustaría salir conmigo el próximo fin de semana, me dijo.

Estaría mas que encantada de salir contigo, que vamos a hacer?, le pregunte.

Bueno pensaba llevarte a cenar a la casa de mis tíos para que conozcas a mi familia, Esme esta impaciente por conocer a la chica que según ella me ha devuelto la vida, me dijo.

Mis amigas están deseosas de conocer al hombre que mantiene una sonrisa permanente en mi rostro desde el día que lo conocí, le dije

Hablando en serio, como crees que mi familia se tome lo nuestro, me dijo

Bueno creo que van a estar felices porque somos felices y recuerdo que siempre nos quisieron emparejar y míranos, le dije

Tienes razón, bueno mi novia quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar aquí a tu lado, por siempre, me dijo – Te amo Bella como nunca pensé que fuera posible, me dijo y en ese momento fui la mujer más feliz, salté sobre el y fundí nuestros labios en le mas tierno beso, ambos querríamos transmitir nuestros sentimientos y lo logramos, cuando tuve que romper el beso buscando aire empecé a repartir besos por su cara y lo mire a los ojos fijamente queriendo ser un libro abierto para él.

Yo también te amo como no tienes idea, le dije con los ojos cristalinos.

Lo sé, dijo pagado de si mismo. – pero es evidente que yo te amo mucho más, iba a protestar pero él puso su dedo sobre mis labios callándome y me beso.

Esa noche fue la mejor de toda mi vida la pasamos entre besos y caricias inocentes, me quede a dormir en casa de Edward y recibimos el comienzo de la semana juntos, era apenas lunes y ya estaba nerviosa de la cena que tendríamos con los Cullen el sábado por la tarde. Tendría que evitar ver a las chicas esta semana porque se que me notarían nerviosa y me sacarían información aunque fuera a golpes.

La semana fue muy tranquila y no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, con Edward me veía casi todas los días ya que esta semana tenia sus rondas en el hospital por las mañanas y así el día mas esperado por mi al fin llego, hoy todos mis seres queridos se enteraran que soy la novia de Edward y aunque no dudaba que me aceptarían no podía evitar sentirme algo nerviosa.

Me levante y me preparé el desayuno o mejor dicho almuerzo, Edward pasaría por mi a eso de las 2:00 de la tarde así que tenia no tenia mucho tiempo para arreglarme ya que son las 12 del mediodía porque anoche casi y mi pegue el ojo. Mi celular sonó mientras decidía que usar, no mire el identificador porque sabia que era Alice reclamando que ni la llame en la semana.

Hola Alice, como estas??, le dije.

Me sorprende que te acuerdes de mi nombre a estas alturas, ya que ni me llamaste durante los últimos 5 días, me dijo y podía imaginar el puchero que estaba haciendo.

Lo siento mucho pero estaba recargada de trabajo esta semana, me perdonaras, le dije riendo.

Déjame pensarlo, si estas perdonada, me dijo riendo. – y que te cuentas?, me pregunto.

No mucho lo mismo de siempre, mi aburrida vida, le dije.

No tan aburrida desde que sales con el chico tarjeta, me dijo. – como vas con eso.

Bien creo, hoy vamos a salir, le dije

Perfecto, llamaba para invitarte a comer a la casa porque Edward va a traer a la casa a su novia para que las conozcamos y tu puedes venir con el chico tarjeta y así también lo conocemos y después de la cena podemos salir todos juntos a un bar o algo así, que te parece?, me propuso.

Déjame hablarle a él sobre el plan y si vamos te llamo, esta bien, le dije.

Esta bien, nos vemos luego, dijo despidiéndose.

Bye Alice, me despedí.

Luego de colgar con mi mejor amiga me dispuse a arreglarme porque no quería hacer a Edward esperar, me decidí por un vestido veraniego azul y unas sandalias blancas bajas, deje mi cabello suelto en suaves rizos y solo un poco de maquillaje, después de todo solo iba a casa de los Cullen que son como mi segunda familia.

Unos minutos después de estar lista el timbre de mi departamento sonó y fui muy entusiasmada a recibir a mi flamante novio.

Hola mi amor, me dijo plantando sus labios de miel contra los míos.

Hola cielo, como ha estado tu día, le dije.

Bien, sin contratiempos, estas bellísima, me dijo dándome una vuelta.

Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo, le dije sonrojándome y si que lo estaba con sus vaqueros y un sweater de tejido de punto de rayas.

Nos vamos, me dijo.

SIP, solo deja que vaya por mi bolso y mi abrigo, le dije y con ese punto nos fuimos camino a la casa de los Cullen.

Bajamos y Edward como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta de su coche y luego el se deslizo al asiento de conductor y nos fuimos, en el camino compartimos un silencio agradable disfrutando de la música clásica y cuando faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar empezamos una conversación muy entretenida.

De hecho Alice invito a mi novio alias "chico tarjeta" a cenar, ya que su primo va presentar a su novia a la familia, le dije divertida.

Pues mas le vale al chico tarjeta no aparecerse, me dijo chistoso.

Yo creo que si va a ir, por fis no te pelees con él, le dije y los dos nos empezamos a reír los Cullen no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Ya fuera de la casa empecé a sentir los nervios Edward tomo mi mano firmemente y me ayudo a bajar del auto, empezamos a caminar hacia la casa me corrijo "mansión", y ya parados frente a la puerta Edward toco él timbre y yo me escondí detrás de él.

Bells, estate tranquila todo va a estar bien, me dijo para darme valor.

Si tu lo dices, le dije. Él se volteo para encararme – confías en mi, me pregunto.

Por supuesto que confío en ti, le dije

Entonces no tienes porque estar nerviosa todo va a salir esplendido, me dijo y beso mi mejilla y ese contacto logro que me calmara.

Edward volvió a tocar el timbre y en ese instante se abrió la puerta mostrando a una muy emocionada Esme.

Hola hijo como estas, le saludo.

Hola Esme, demoraron tanto para abrir que pensé que se habían arrepentido de recibirnos, le respondió y se inclino y beso su cabeza.

Como crees hijo, pero sabes que en esta casa a nadie le gusta venir y abrir la puerta y donde esta tu acompañante, le pregunto visiblemente contenta.

Te presento a mi novia, Edward me saco detrás de él y lo próximo que sentí fue un característico abrazo maternal de Esme.

Oh, querida no sabes lo emocionada que me pone saber que Edward encontró alguien que lo merezca, no sabes como lo has cambiado par bien en tan poco tiempo, me dijo todo cuando me tenia rodeada con sus brazos y luego nos separamos y ella me vio por primera vez desde que llegamos y su cara no tenia precio. – Bella, querida que haces aquí, no entiendo, debe ser que Alice te aviso para que vinieras, se dirigió a Edward. – donde esta tu novia Edward, le pregunto confundida.

Bella es mi novia Esme, Edward le respondió con mucha confianza. Acto seguido Esme empezó a saltar de la emoción.

No puedo creerlo, desde cuando, como se conocieron, por que no dicen nada hasta ahora, empezó a lanzarnos preguntas.

Esme, te prometo que re vamos a explicar todo, pero es mejor cuando estemos todos juntos así no hay que contar la historia varias veces, te parece, le dijo Edward.

Si, si hijo. Bella querida como estas hace mucho que no venias a visitar, me dijo y me abrazo de nuevo.

Muy bien Esme y tu.

Muy bien gracias, pasen, nos invito y nos encontramos con los ojos de todos puestos en nosotros mirándonos como si fuéramos de otro planeta, Edward tomo mi mano preparándose para hablar y explicar la situación, esta iba a ser una velada muy larga de eso no tengo duda.


End file.
